Sparring
by Skittle Freaks
Summary: Just a short fic about Raphael and Michelangelo sparring in their practice time. The first fic I've seen to ever focus completely on a training session. Please R&R!


Sparring   
  


* * *

_Author's Note_  
Just a short little fic, starring Raphael and Michelangelo. I was surprised I haven't found one of these yet- a fanfic covering a sparring session. Please R&R! =D   
  
_Disclaimer_   
The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michaelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, and April O'Neil® are registered trademarks of Mirage Studios USA. This story is for entertainment purposes only and the author holds no affiliation with Mirage Studios USA in anyway.   
  


* * *

  
  
Raphael grunted as he felt himself being shoved.   
  
"Hey dude, rise and shine, gotta practice!"   
  
Raphael blinked once. Blinked twice. Michelangelo's face swam into view and Raphael shut his eyes again.   
  
"C'mon man! Get up!" Michelangelo pleaded.   
  
Raphael grunted again. "Since when did you turn into Leo? Lemme sleep a lil' later will ya!?"   
  
Michelangelo grinned. "Don't you wanna get to April's early? She and Casey are holdin' a party of some sort for us! Practice early, get to the party early, and eat pizza early!"   
  
Raph finally gave in. He stretched, and flipped himself off the bed. Tying his bandana on, he walked outside to the main room of the den, following Mike. He noticed that Leonardo was already deep in meditation and that Donatello was working on his new computer.   
  
Rolling his neck a few times, he followed Mike into the training room. After warming up with his usually array of pushups and situps, he started going over his ninja technique and routine.   
  
But he had barely started when Michelangelo piped up in an unusual challenging voice.   
  
"Hey Raphy, wanna spar?"   
  
Raphael rolled his eyes.   
  
"Fine." He grunted at last, and flipped into the middle of the training room, facing Mike.   
  
They bowed, then rushed each other.   
  
They clashed in the middle of the room. Dodging a kick, Raphael threw a punch that was blocked by Michelangelo. Raphael flipped back, and Michelangelo chose this time to attack with a double kick. Raphael rolled over on his shell to avoid it, and then he tried tripping Michelangelo.   
  
Mike was smarter than he thought. The orange banada'd turtle jumped up, evading the trip attempt, before unleashing a fury of punches. Raphael managed to block all of them, but he was too preoccupied to notice Michelangelo's right leg come slamming down.   
  
Raphael grunted [again] as he flew back a few feet. Taking advantage of his brother's surprise, Mikey attacked again with a flying jump kick. But just as he was about to connect, Raph flipped him over, causing the party turtle to crash into the wall.   
  
Mikey launched another fury of punches. This time, Raphael dodged every fist that came his way and countered with his own. Michelangelo eluded the first few, blocked Raphael's kick, but was totally surprised when Raph nailed him hard with a headbutt.   
  
Somehow still smiling, Michelangelo took out his nunchucks. He whirled them in the air, watching as Raphael grabbed his own weapon, the sai daggers. They charged each other.   
  
WHOOSH.   
  
The sound of Mikey's nunchucks hurling through the air was heard as Michelangelo attacked with the weapon. Raphael ducked just in time, and rolled out of the way. But Mike's nunchucks came down again- this time, Raphael stood his ground and blocked the assault with his daggers.   
  
CLINK.   
  
The nunchucks met the daggers and Michelangelo, surprised by the blocking move, was kicked hard in the stomache but Raph.   
  
But before any more damage could be dealt, Leonardo entered the room.   
  
"What the? Raphael? Practicing early? Am I dreaming?" The leader of the turtles muttered.   
  
Raph rolled his eyes. "Fearless leader, we gotta go to April's party later, might as well practice now."   
  
Leonardo stood with a confused look on his face. "April's party? That's not until next month!"   
  
Raphael's facial expression slowly went from annoyed to ticked off. _Very_ ticked off.   
  
"MIKEY! YOU ARE FREAKEN DEADER THAN DEAD!"   
  
Leonardo restrained him just in time as Michelangelo fell to the floor cracking up.   
  
Suddenly, Don entered the training room. Michelangelo picked himself back up, and held out his hand to Don, as if expecting something. Donnie placed a twenty dollar bill into Mikey's hand, all the while grinning.   
  
"See Donnie? I _told_ you I could get Raph to practice early." Michaelangelo said, still grinning ear to ear.   
  
Don smiled. "Well, I guess you win this time. Even geniuses make miscalculations from time to time, ya kno."   
  
Leo and Raph just simply stared at their brother's in surprise as Mike and Donnie made their way out of the Training Room, laughing their shells off.   
  


* * *

  
  
_Okay, so Donnie is a bit out of character... but who said geniuses couldn't make bets with immature brothers? =D Please R&R!_


End file.
